New Year's Eve
by uLiezha
Summary: Kau lihat mereka? Ketika alam semesta berduka cita karena hidup mereka berkurang, manusia malah bersuka cita merayakannya dengan cara berfoya-foya. / Hidup memang hanya sekali, tapi selama masih bernafas, kesempatan akan selalu menghampirimu. NaruHina - oneshot


**New Year's Eve**

Kau lihat mereka? Ketika alam semesta berduka cita karena hidup mereka berkurang, manusia malah bersuka cita merayakannya dengan cara berfoya-foya. / Hidup memang hanya sekali, tapi selama masih bernafas, kesempatan akan selalu menghampirimu.

NaruHina - oneshot

Author : uL!eZha

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship, Romance

Rate : T

Chara : Uzumaki Naruto & Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC, PWP, Hinata's PoV, dll.

Empat hari yang lalu adalah hari ulang tahunku. Tidak ada yang istimewa kecuali bahwa Neji, kakak sepupuku, tidak datang untuk ikut merayakannya. Sudah lima tahun berturut-turut dia melewatkannya. Bukan karena dia tidak mau, tapi karena dia tidak bisa. Tuhan telah memanggilnya untuk pulang kembali ke nirwana. Tepat sehari setelah ulang tahunnya yang ke dua puluh satu karena dia mengalami kecelakaan saat pulang kuliah.

Hari itu hujan turun begitu deras. Aku sendiri heran, mengapa hujan bisa turun di tengah-tengah musim panas? Dan kakakku yang biasanya sangat gesit dalam mengendarai motor, hari itu harus menyerah kalah kepada benda berroda dua kesayangannya. Namun yang paling membuatku merasa bersalah adalah, peristiwa itu terjadi karena dia berusaha untuk menjemputku di kampus tepat waktu.

Itulah mengapa aku selalu teringat kepadanya setiap hujan turun. Seperti melodi yang menghempaskanku kembali ke masa lalu. Aku bahkan masih bisa mendengar suara decitan rem motornya. Pun riuh suara orang-orang yang ingin menolongnya. Peristiwa itu, masih terrekam jelas dan aku bisa mengingat setiap detil yang terjadi bagai sebuah film yang bisa kuputar berulang kali.

"Kau melamun, Hinata?" terdengar suara serak seorang pria mengejutkanku dengan sebuah pertanyaan retoris.

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara menenangkan itu. Ada sosok bertubuh kekar bersurai kuning terang berwajah tampan berhiaskan mata biru yang indah sedang berjalan menghampiriku. Dia membawa dua buah cangkir yang menguarkan uap panas dari dalamnya. Dari kejauhan, dapat kuhirup aroma nikmat dari minuman coklat hangat.

"Naruto? Kau belum tidur?" sapaku bertanya, menatapnya heran.

"Aku kehilangan istriku di ranjang," jawabnya, tapi tidak tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

Aku tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapannya. Dia membalas senyumku dengan cara yang sama, lalu mengulurkan salah satu cangkir di tangannya kepadaku. Aku meraih cangkir itu tanpa berkata apa-apa, hanya tersenyum lebih lebar dan mengangguk pelan. Sejenak kemudian, dia duduk di sampingku. Lebih tepatnya, agak di belakangku karena posisi dudukku yang agak miring ke samping agar bisa memandang ke luar jendela apartemen kami berdua.

"Hujan masih belum reda rupanya," ucap Naruto sambil menyentuh kaca bening berbingkai persegi panjang di hadapanku.

Uap air yang mengembun dari luar sana, tembus ke dalam menciptakan kabut yang menghalangi penglihatan. Naruto menggerakkan jemarinya pada kaca jendela yang sedikit buram. Menuliskan beberapa huruf dan sebuah simbol di antaranya. Naru & Hina. Lalu melukiskan bermacam-macam gambar di sekelilingnya. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Dia sama sekali tidak berubah ternyata. Masih tersisa jiwa kanak-kanak nan lugu dalam setiap hal yang dia lakukan. Namun aku bersyukur akan hal itu. Karena itulah yang saat ini sangat aku butuhkan.

"Naruto, apakah kau sadar bahwa setiap malam tahun baru pasti selalu turun hujan?" tanyaku tiba-tiba. "Entah hanya gerimis, atau hujan lebat, tapi pasti hujan," tambahku pelan.

"Hn?! Benarkah? Aku tidak pernah menyadari hal itu, Hinata," jawab Naruto ringan. "Apakah kau tahu kenapa?" suamiku malah balik bertanya.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Menyesap coklat hangat itu perlahan-lahan, menikmati setiap rasa manis yang tercecap. Cukup puas, kuletakkan cangkirku ke atas meja. Pun cangkir Naruto karena dia mengulurkannya ke depanku, memintaku untuk melakukan hal yang sama pada cangkirnya. Sejenak kemudian, aku menunjuk ke arah luar jendela. Ada begitu banyak orang berjalan-jalan. Pun berbagai macam kendaraan yang menutupi wajah aspal.

"Kau lihat mereka?" tanyaku kemudian. "Menurutmu untuk apa mereka rela berdesakkan di tengah jalan dalam guyuran hujan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Karena mereka ingin menyambut tahun baru, mungkin...," jawab Naruto tidak terlalu yakin.

"Lalu, apa yang mereka lakukan untuk menyambut tahun baru?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

Naruto menggumam pelan. Sepertinya dia berpikir sejenak sebelum memberikan jawaban. Aku meliriknya, sedikit menoleh ke belakang. Dari sudut mataku, dapat kulihat dia sedang memperhatikan orang-orang yang tadi aku tunjukkan. Samar, kulihat dia tersenyum tipis.

"Ada beberapa hal yang aku tahu," jawab Naruto akhirnya. "Menyalakan kembang api, berkencan dengan kekasih, berkumpul dengan keluarga dan membuat pesta, yah..., intinya mereka ingin menyambut tahun baru dengan kegembiraan. Iya, kan?" papar Naruto panjang lebar.

"Bahkan walaupun hujan turun membawa pesan dari langit," sahutku lirih.

"Hn?! Maksudmu, Hinata?" tanya Naruto terdengar bingung.

"Ketika alam semesta berduka cita karena hidup mereka berkurang, manusia malah bersuka cita merayakannya dengan cara berfoya-foya," ujarku sambil menerawang. "Setiap tahun yang berlalu, berarti setahun umur kita kembali berkurang. Bukankah akan lebih baik jika moment seperti ini digunakan untuk introspeksi?" tambahku pelan.

"Kau memang benar, Istriku...," sahut Naruto sambil mengecup kepalaku.

Aku bersandar manja pada pundak kekar Naruto. Mengerti bahasa tubuhku, dia melingkarkan tangannya ke perutku melalui pinggangku, lalu mendekapku erat. Pada detik yang sama, kurasakan punggung terasa hangat. Aku mendongak, menengadah untuk menatap wajah tampan suamiku.

"Naruto, mengapa hidup ini begitu rentan?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

"Rentan?" Naruto mengucapkan kata itu dengan nada tanya.

Aku menggumam pelan, lalu kembali memandang hujan.

"Lima tahun yang lalu, saat Kak Neji meninggal, sebelumnya tak pernah sedikitpun terlintas di benakku bahwa dia akan pergi untuk selamanya, dan aku sangat sedih saat itu," aku berhenti berucap sejenak.

Mengambil nafas dan menelan kepedihan.

"Kemudian bertemu denganmu, jatuh cinta, dan ketika kau melamarku saat aku wisuda tiga tahun yang lalu, aku benar-benar merasa bahagia," lanjutku sambil tersenyum, lalu menoleh sejenak untuk mencium pipinya yang berhiaskan tanda lahir berupa tiga buah goresan.

Naruto tersenyum, lalu mengecup keningku.

"Dan tiga bulan yang lalu, aku keguguran, buah hati pertama kita, Naruto..., setelah selama dua tahun kita menantikan kehadirannya...," perlahan air mataku bergulir dari sudut kedua mataku.

"Oh, Hinata...," bisik Naruto lirih, tepat di telingaku.

Kedua tangan kekar suamiku kini melingkar sempurna pada tubuhku, mendekapku, menjanjikan perlindungan penuh kasih sayang. Aku memegang pergelangan tangannya, menggenggamnya erat. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku, aku menunduk dalam-dalam agar rambut indigo-ku yang panjang dapat menutupinya dengan sempurna.

Akan tetapi, ternyata tindakanku ini salah. Karena air mataku berjatuhan tanpa dapat kutahan dan membasahi lengannya. Menyadari tangisku, Naruto memelukku kian erat. Aku pun mencengkeram tangannya kian kuat.

"Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi, Hinata. Kita tidak akan pernah bisa menebak rencana Tuhan," ujar Naruto pelan. "Yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah berusaha untuk tetap melakukan yang terbaik, menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Hidup memang hanya sekali, tapi selama masih bernafas, kesempatan akan selalu datang," tambahnya sambil mencium pipiku perlahan.

"Tapi aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan kesedihanku, Naruto," isakanku meruah seiring dengan air mata yang semakin tumpah.

"Berbagilah denganku, Sayang! Aku milikmu seorang," pinta Naruto berusaha meyakinkan.

"N-Na-Naruto...," aku menoleh ke belakang perlahan. Lalu berusaha memutar tubuhku agar aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan lebih jelas.

Mengerti gerak tubuhku, Naruto melonggarkan pelukannya. Aku menatapnya penuh rasa resah. Namun dia membalasku dengan tatapan penuh cinta. Aku tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk pelan. Sejenak kemudian, dia kembali merengkuhku dalam dekapan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata...," bisiknya lirih, sambil mengusap kepalaku, membelai rambut panjangku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto," balasku sambil meremas pakaiannya hingga tercetak lipatan acak pada punggungnya.

Cukup lama dia membiarkanku bermanja-manja pada dada bidangnya. Hingga akhirnya, rasa pegal pada pundakku mengkudeta dan memaksaku untuk melepaskan diri darinya. Naruto kembali melonggarkan pelukannya, membiarkanku menenangkan diri. Lalu aku menggaruk kepalaku, menyisir rambutku dengan jemari.

"Kau sangat cantik, Istriku...," puji Naruto sambil menatapku dalam-dalam.

Sontak tubuhku menegang. Perlahan kurasakan wajahku memanas. Naruto tersenyum melihat reaksiku dalam merespon pujiannya. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Aku memang sering dipuji atas kecantikan turun temurun yang diwariskan ibuku, tapi hanya pujian darinya yang bisa membuat jantungku berdebar kencang.

"T-te-terima ka-...,"

Sebuah kecupan di bibirku membuatku menelan kembali kata yang belum sempat terucap dengan lengkap. Naruto mengunci ciuman menjadi semakin dalam. Hembusan nafas yang panas berbaur dalam lumatan yang kian buas. Dia memang tidak pernah menahan diri saat melampiaskan hasratnya, tapi aku tidak pernah keberatan. Hanya paru-paru yang membutuhkan pasokan oksigen saja yang selalu menjadi batasan.

"Jadi, Hinata..., bagaimana jika kita menciptakan kesempatan kedua untuk buah hati pertama kita malam ini?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum. Aku bisa melihat seringai nakal terukir tipis di sudut bibirnya yang sensual.

Aku tidak bergerak ataupun bersuara untuk menjawab pertanyaan ambigu itu. Namun sepertinya, suamiku tercinta sudah bisa membaca pikiranku hanya dengan menatap kedua mataku.

_**_FIN_**_

AN/:

Special fanfict for New Year's Eve. Hope you like it.

Well, thanks for reading and feel free to write any review in the box below.

See you soon, minnaaa..., muah muah...!


End file.
